Am I really in love?
by Waitingonanadventure
Summary: This is a Clary and Simon perspective . Clary and Simon are tring to get serious but when Jace keeps causing havoc and Clary trying to save Jace, Simon feels like a third wheel. Can Clary and Simon truly be together?


**Xx. Disclaimer .xX **

**I don't own The Mortal instruments. **

**Xx. Authors notes .xX **

**Hey guys! So this is my fist fanfic so tell me what you guys think and what you would like me too fix. Thankyou!**

**xoxo**

Am I really in love?

~Clary's POV~

Faded sunlight leaked through the flimsy curtains of Clary's room. Her eyes fluttered and slowly began to open. The pale sunshine slightly blinded her as she opened her eyes. Her body laid right next to a still asleep Simon. She glanced around the room and settled on her clock that read 7:00 am. She pushed back the thin blanket that covered her letting the morning air send shivers down her spine. Her feet hit the thick, fluffy carpet as she strided over to her dresser. She opened the wooden drawr and pulled out jean shorts and a shirt that read "Geek Nation" that Simon had got her. She quickly slipped off her pajamas and put on her outfit. She tiptoed as quietly as she could over to the door trying not to wake Simon. As she opened her bedroom door, it creaked loudly causiby Simons eyes to flutter open.

"Clary?" Simons husky morning voice called out. Clary's heart seemed to skip hearing him worriedly say her name.

"Right here!" Clary answered, " Just getting some breakfast." Simon began to respond but she exited before she could hear him.

As she walked into Lukes poorly filled kitchen, her feet touched the cold tiles sending shivers up her spine. Loud snores echoed down from Luke's room as he slept like a bear. He came in around 4 a.m having to deal with a young, rouge werewolf and needed all the rest he could get.

Clary walked over to the outdated fridge and open the door. Inside laid a box of left over pizza crusts, spoiled milk from who knows when, and a mostly full carten of eggs. "Really Luke?" She whispered.

Clary took the milk or soon-to-be yogurt and dumped the contents out in the sink nearly gaggig and threw the carton away. She walked walked back over to the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs. She cracked seven eggs in a skillet and grabbed the coffee grounds off the spice rack and started a pot. Soon the eggs were fried. She scrapted 2 eggs for her on a plate and the rest for Simon.

The sound of her bedroom door opened and out walked a lanky, goofy teenager. He only had on blue pajama pants. Clary's heart nearly lept out of her heart from seeing his bare chest. He had a mix of a 6 pack and something a little below that from always loading his band instruments in the van. He began to stride over to her with a lazy simile on his cute face. Clary could feel her heart beating with each step he took closer.

"Smells good" Simon said as he wrapped his lanky arms around Clary's waist. He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head with care. Clary felt her cheeks blush and lightly pulled Simon away.

"We'll it was either this or pizza crusts so.."

Clary grabbed her coffee mug and sat down at the table while Simon joined her Already shoveling half of his eggs down. She smiled at her self happy for making this a normal morning.

"You know Simon.." She took a sip of her coffee burning her tounge slightly, "I could get used- "

All of the sudden, coming from towards the front door came a loud pounding. It shook the apartment and flickered the lights on and off. Clary shot out of her seat and raced towards the kitchen counter where she grabbed her steal- her only shadow hunter weapon.

"Simon! Grab the kitchen knife!" Clary screamed as she advanced toward the door.

"Get away from there Clar-"

"JUST GRAB IT SIMON." Clary screaed once again. Sweat started to form on Clary's back. Adrenaline rushed through her vains as she advanced toward the door. The pounding grew harder and harder. With one last booming thud the front door came off it's hinges and fell forward. Clary readied herself, bringing her steal up.

In the door frame stood a tall, lean figure. A gold chain wrapped around a girls wrist with long, black hair.

"Jace is gone." Isabelle cried.

**Xx. Hey guys! Sorry it was slow in the beginning and if I mispelled a lot of things because my autocorrect is really weird right now. So tell me if you liked and any suggestions? Thanks! :) .xX**


End file.
